Brawly's Hariyama (Forever)
| numeps1=less than 1 | numeps2= | evolution=1| firstevoep=TBA | prevonum=296| secondevoep= | current=With Brawly| java3=||java1 =Shin'ichiro Miki |firstevoname = Brave the Wave|enva1 =Darren Dunstan |noevo = |firststagename = Makuhita|evo1num = 297|enva2 = Maddie Blaustein|java2 = Unshō Ishizuka}} Brawly's Hariyama is Brawly's first Pokemon in Hoenn Region. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc Hariyama was first seen as a Makuhita in Brave the Wave, where it was surfing with Brawly, something they are both interested in. While they were surfing, Makuhita lost its footing and fell over but recovered quickly when they got back to shore. When Team Rocket arrived to catch Pikachu, Makuhita swam very quickly on its surfboard and caught up to Team Rocket, tackling them and rescuing Pikachu in the process. During the Gym battle against Ash, Brawly sent it out after his Machop got defeated under the hands of Ash's Treecko. In the first part of their battle, Makuhita rolled over sideways every time it got hit by an attack, similar to what Machop did when battling Ash's Taillow. Makuhita's strength in power and skill caused it to hold off Treecko's excessive Pound attacks, gaining the upper hand. Makuhita evolved into Hariyama when Treecko got up after it was hit by Seismic Toss. Treecko was no match for Hariyama as its Pound attack was rendered useless. With the massive power boost Hariyama gained via evolution, Hariyama finished Treecko off easily with a powerful Knock Off, thus defeating Ash. After the battle, it was then surfing again with Brawly. Hariyama was able to improve its footing skills when it evolved. It reappeared in a flashback in Which Wurmple's Which. Hariyama reappeared in A Meditite Fight, where it stopped a falling rock caused by a big storm from crushing Brawly and Shauna. After the storm subsided, Hariyama took on Team Rocket and single-handedly defeated them with Arm Thrust. During Ash's rematch against Brawly in Just One of the Geysers, Brawly sent out Hariyama to handle Corphish after the latter defeated Machop. Hariyama immediately attacked with Arm Thrust. Ash had his Corphish use Harden to take in the blows Hariyama was delivering in order for Hariyama to get tired. However, Hariyama was able to keep going despite all that. Next, Corphish dived underwater to surprise Hariyama with Crabhammer which worked. In the end, Hariyama took out Corphish with Seismic Toss, leaving Ash with Treecko. Unlike last time, Treecko used Pound on Hariyama's legs instead of Hariyama itself since the footing is usually Hariyama's weakness. After Hariyama got hit with more Pound attacks on its legs, it was not able to hit Treecko with Vital Throw. With both Pokémon getting tired, Treecko was able to finish off Hariyama during the final part of the battle with Treecko and Hariyama using Pound and Knock Off respectively, winning Ash the Knuckle Badge. Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Time Travelers Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Alternate Dimensions TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Team Flare Arc TBA Personality Because of its time surfing with Brawly in Dewford Island, Hariyama, both its in form as a Makuhita and Hariyama, had great endurance and stamina as seen in its debut when it quickly chased after Team Rocket on its surfboard. Moves Used Gallery Hala Makuhita.png|As Makuhita Brawly Hariyama Adventures.png|Hariyama in the manga Hala Hariyama Knock Off.png|Using Knock Off Brawly Hariyama.png|Hariyama in it's debut Brawly Hariyama Vital Throw.png Brawly Hariyama Seismic Toss.png Trivia * Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters